Magicstuck
by Huarta
Summary: Children go to a magical school in the magical world of Alternia. Starting off with John Egbert we go through this magical world and find out secrets, breaking prejudice, and maybe killing a few characters because like... It's not Homestuck if a character doesn't die.


John Egbert stared off into the distance of the field he was looking out on. He was sitting by the window of the train compartment, his trunk under the seat he was sitting on. His arm was propped up on the window ceil with his chin resting in his palm. His other was beside him on a small chest of items. It was white with small gold stars, small and about the size of his foot.

He had slightly light navy eyes, deep in color, light skin that was his normal shade of skin color. It showed of being inside most of his life. His deep black raven hair was messy, sticking up in certain directions like a cyclone, a piece of hair falling over the bridge of his nose. He was absentmindedly sucking and biting his lips with his large buck teeth that gave him an innocent sort of look.

He was wearing a black sweater over a white dress shirt, black pants, and a slightly overlarge black cloak on his person. He was also wearing thick squared black glasses.

John was in the compartment by himself, not really expecting anyone to come into it, after all from what he read apparently if you weren't a pureblood, or at least a halfblood with high standing, you were considered worthless in this school. It didn't really faze him, he had always been know to be a little strange, with his prankster gambit and all.

A wry grin formed on his face while thinking of his good days back in elementary. Running through the halls from the teachers who wanted to punish him for doing something stupid in their class.

He was just known as this nobody trouble maker who liked to make people's lives bad, and he decided to continue it, after all his prankster gambit is kind of terrible sometimes.

Startled he looked up when he heard the compartment door open. There standing in the doorway was a tall blonde boy, his hair so light it could be mistaken as white, it was swept to the right too. He looked stoic, and with those dark aviators it just amplified the look. He was wearing the same clothes as him, though his black tie was looser and messy. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning on the doorway. This gave him a cool kid kind of look.

"Oh uhh... Hi there!"

The boy continued to look at him, before tilting his head, "Yo, can I sit in here?" he was about to open his mouth to reply, but the boy closed the door and sat down anyways.

John gave the boy a confused look, before shrugging. It was this guy's business, not like he would be talking to the boy.

John looking out the window, seeing the sky starting to bleed into a red purple color.

He looked back at the boy who was leaning against the back of the seat, his arms outstretched and legs crossed. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"So..." The boy looked down at John, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"My name's John, or Johnathan actually. What's your name?"

The boy just stared at him, before he shrugged. "Dave, short for David but know I ain't usin' that shit and you shouldn' either"

He perked up, was that a Texan accent? Strange since this was Brittan.

"Well, Hello there Dave. I'm guessing you are a first year"

The boy shrugged again, that seemed like his way of saying yes. "I'm a first year too."

"Yeah, all this first year bullshit. The older years lookin' down on the little peas who boarded this stink express for the first time in their small short lives. Or more like they are just cooing over the ickle little first years. What the fuck is ickle anyways, firs' time I'm hearin' this shit. You and your British ways"

John raised a brow, that was... unexpected. Throughout the entire... well through whatever this boy had said he kept the same stoic look he walked in with.

"So I take you aren't from Brittan" He gave the boy a toothy grin, a little ashamed of his buck teeth.

"Ah yeah, me an' my bros just moved here, couldn't stay back in Texas, so many people wanted this..." He took in a big breath, "This... Strider charm. To much for their little brains to handle this bod"

Oh wow this guy.

John cackled.

"What bod?"

The boy sat up, making john jump back a little. Dave put a hand over his chest and made a hurt expression, or as much as he could tell it was a hurt expression since the glasses. "Wow... Johnny boy you hurt my feelings. Are you blind? Must be because of the glasses, I think you need a stronger prescription since obviously you are not seein' this amazin' work of art here" Dave made a motion to his body, and John snorted.

"Yes, it's an 'amazing work of art'. sure, whatever floats your boat"

"Naw my boat doesn't need floating, the water is seeing how majestic it is and my boat doesn't even need to try, that water sucking up to my boat like a water to sponge, I am the sponge, soaking in all it's praises n' shit"

"Ah, completely interesting" John giggled, making the boy give him an unreadable look. John tilted his head, "What?"

Dave shrugged, "Nothin' much, just ehhh... I have to go get my trunk, be right back"

Dave stood up, walking out of the compartment. John sighed, must have scared him off.

He went back to staring out the window, then was surprised when Dave walked back in with a trunk floating behind him.

"Woah you already can do magic?"

"Yeah, my Bro taught us because he said we would need it."

"Isn't it illegal to teach children magic before school?"

"Eh, not in America, you can teach those children anything, well anything not illegal."

John whistled, "Must be a really brilliant and high standing school, feel sorry for the Muggleborns though"

"Yeah, Ilvermorny had a bunch of fools tryna' catch up with everyone else, but it's fine."

John nodded. "Yeah... I'm sure pureblood here, even know it's illegal, teach their children magic."

"So what are you then? Definitely not a pureblood"

John stilled and stiffened slightly, "Oh uhm... I am a Muggleborn, I've known about magic though because I figured what I can do was some sort of magic, and turns out I was right. So what are you?"

"Pureblood"

"Ah okay... And you are not prejudice towards Muggleborns? Most usually sneer in disgust, call me mudblood, before leaving"

Dave tilted his head, "Why? There isn't anythin' wrong with not knowing you have magic until eleven"

"Well here they are really prejudice towards Muggles and Muggleborns"

"That's bullshit"

"Yes it is, I don't really understand why they don't like muggleborns and muggles, probably because they aren't 'pure'"

"That's shit man"

"I know, I'm already on the kill and avoid list to a few purebloods"

Dave let out a laugh, "That's rich!"

John chuckled.

They both looked over at the door when it was once again opened, a black haired girl stood in the door way, with bright green eyes, wearing a muggle white long-sleeved shirt with a blue spiral thing in the middle, and the same color of blue skirt with buttons going down the side. She had thick round glassed that were a little to big for her face.

"Hi! My name is Jade and I was wondering if I can sit in this compartment!" She seemed like a cheery girl, and she had buck teeth too, not that noticeable but still there. John and Dave looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure, I don't mind" John said, Dave shrugged again, which seemed to count as a yes as the girl bounced in with her trunk behind her.

She sat beside John, and held out her hand after pushing her trunk under the seat with her foot. "Jade Harley, short for Jayden, but call me Jade!" She gave him a warm smile, and John smiled brightly at her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Johnathan Egbert, but you can call me John"

"Why hello there John. And who are you?" She looked at Dave, who just stared at her.

"That's Dave, short for David, but he doesn't use it because 'he ain't usin' that shit and you shouldn't either'" Dave gave John a dry look, John just grinned cheekily at him.

"What's your last name Dave?"

"Strider"

John giggled, making the two look at him weirdly. "What? I swear Dave did this before, what is it?"

Jade giggled, "Nothing"

"Why you laughing at my name Eggdork? Also I can't believe your last name is Egbert, I can already think of so much names! Egdork, Egderp, Eggiton, Eggy, Egg, Eggily-"

John laughed, "Oh shut up! It's just the name 'Strider' suits you, it's Ironic really"

Dave sat up straight, "Oh you want to talk about irony huh? Well _I_ can list so many ironic things about _your_ name that would leaving you groaning in embarrassment and shame for my glory which decided to grace your presence with showing you the true meaning of irony"

It was silent for a moment before Jade burst out laughing, "Sorry, it's just you two are adorable"

Dave put a hand on his chest again, "Adorable? A strider? Fuck no sister"

It was like this for the rest of the train ride, Jade had gone to change into her uniform before they arrived and then came back to John and Dave debating which was better, chocolate or Vanilla. The trio laughed about it before they finally arrived, by then it was dark outside.

The trio walked off the train with their trunks, walking outside and looking around they jumped when a booming voice was heard.

"First years! This way! Hurry up!" They all looked towards the voice, seeing a woman waving all the first years over. With how loud her voice was it probably was a spell of some sorts. John wonders what it's called, after all it could be useful as a prank. Dave looked at John, seeing the strange mischievous glint in the shorter boy's eyes.

As they were all standing they could see the height difference. John was about 4'10, Jade was 5'2 and Dave was 5'3.

The woman had long light brown curly hair, thick and shiny. It looked darker in the night. She had feline like features, olive lipstick and earrings but that was all the makeup she was wearing. She was wearing skin tight gloves that went to her shoulders, only the top of her shoulders were shown. She also had a slightly black baggy shirt that was tied with olive strings that looked like rope, going just below her breasts, her resting snugly on her hips. after that the shirt was actually a dress. It sparkled in the moonlight despite it was black, showing small glitters of olive. There was a dark olive cloak that was transparent on her shoulders, that also glittered like her dress. What was the most frightening was the fangs, they were thick but a little dull, they glistened in the moonlight. She was probably a vampire, or since she looked like a cat she was half?

They all gasped in awe when they saw the dark olive tail swish behind her, and the dark olive ears that had been pressed to her head.

"Come first years, let's go" Her voice was smooth and they all gravitated towards her. The woman was tall, about 6 feet. They all followed her and then they came to a shore.

"Alright children, four to a boat and no more!"

The trio sat in a boat, John and Dave in the front, and Jade in the back. After a minute a girl sat with them. She had the same hair color as Dave, surprisingly, though they could not see her eyes. She had bobbed hair, with a lavender headband in it.

"Hello I'm Jayden Harley, Just call me jade!" Jade offered her hand to the girl, who was reading a book. The girl put the book down beside her and took the enthusiastic girl's hand. "Hello Jade, I am Rosaria Lalonde, you can call me Rose. And what are your names?" She directed this to John and Dave.

"Hello Rose! I am Johnathan Egbert, Call me John. This David Strider, call him Dave, he doesn't talk much but when he does it is an assemblage of irony you cannot imagine" Dave looked smug at this. Rose raised a brow, and in the moonlight they could see her eyes were a lavender color.

"Nice to meet you, John, Dave"

And with that the conversation died up when they turned around the bend.

* * *

The castle... was breathtaking. Jade gasped in awe, John's eyes wide and Dave simply staring with his mouth open. Rose was smiling at the castle with admiration in her eyes. John giggled at Dave, making them all look at him again.

"What? Why do you all look at me like that every time I laugh? I swear this is the third time today!"

No one answered him, all opting to stay quieting and shooting each other glances.

John huffed and continued watching the castle and all it's glory.

When they arrived they all continued looking at the castle, some tripping. The group of four were still together surprisingly.

When they were in a hall, in front of two large doors, The beautiful woman just waited for a few moments before she coughed into her hand, making everyone look at her.

"Welcome to Alternia's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, behind these doors is the grand hall, where you will eat your meals three times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. When we enter this hall you will be sorted into a house. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Your house will be your family and you will treat everyone equal, even someone in another house"

A hand rose up, and the woman's surprisingly olive cat like eyes snapped towards the girl. She was a little short, about 4'8, with long brown wavy hair cascading down her back and parted in the middle of her forehead, it framed her face. She had light skin. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Ah... forgive me, I am Disciple Leijon, You may call me Professor Leijon. I am also the head of Hufflepuff. Now no more questions, we must enter the hall now so be quiet" She held a finger to her lips and all the first years said nothing and made no sounds.

They were then lead into the hall.

Like the outside, it was beautiful. They night sky was shown above, the long tables filled with others already, and at the back were a lot of others too, but adults. There was floating candles everywhere too.

Then there was a hat on a stool at the end.

The calling had started, Professor Leijon standing with a long list of names by the stool.

"Ampora, Eridan!"

They all stared at the boy. He was about 5'1 with dark black curly hair, and a surprising streak of purple that was slicked back. He had an air of arrogance around him as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and looked around.

* * *

Eridan walked with the rest of the group, inwardly disgusted by all the mudbloods around him. He was a pureblood heir, he shouldn't be around such filth. But he had to come to Alternia's school.

When his name was called, he made a stoic face and walked up to the hat. It was placed on his head, and even though it was dirty, he was wondering how it was made.

"The founders of Hogwarts made me! Though now it's called Alternia. Now let's see..."

He jumped, and scowled when he saw Professor Leijon giggled at him.

"Hm... You are a Slytherin if I've ever seen one. Especially with that ego... But maybe... Oh what is this, a secret yearning for knowledge and to prove yourself to your family and the magical world. To put you on the right track... RAVENCLAW"

Everyone was silent, anyone who knew that Amporas were always Slytherin. Ravenclaw? Wow.. he was not expecting that. Stunned Eridan moved off the seat and towards his new table. He hoped father wasn't disappointed.

* * *

"Captor, Sollux!"

Sollux fixed his glasses, before walking up to the hat. He sat under the hat with an irritable look.

"Get on with thith" he said, cursing lisp. The hat chuckled, and he was shocked before his brow furrowed. "I know where to place you... You would do really well in Slytherin, but at the same time you have such an extension of knowledge. It would be a shame... RAVENCLAW"

They watched as the boy walked over to the Ravenclaw table, right beside Eridan Ampora. Sollux had short brown hair that looked black. He had 3D like glasses, which most were wondering why he was wearing such glasses, the children who had never heard of the muggle glasses were simply confused on what they were.

* * *

"Egbert, Johnathan"

John gulped, being pushed up front by Dave, who gave him a stoic thumbs up. John sighed and walked nervously to the hat. He sat down with a plop and ignored the looks he was getting from the purebloods.

"Ah hello there John"

John blinked at the voice, before he pieced together that it belonged to the hat, "It indeed does... Anyways... You are interesting. You seem not to really remember anything before that time do you... Hm... a prankster hey? Make this school interesting boy"

John grinned, nodding.

"That cunningness of yours... the bravery you have to pull these off... But the bigger picture is that you are cunning and sneaky enough to get away after these. You like knowledge... but it isn't as prominent as your prankster gambit... You are very kind, when you want to be, but you drift off time to time, never in one place... Like air... I place you in... SLYTHERIN"

John blinked, wow he did not expect that.

* * *

"Harley, Jayden"

Jade smiled at Rose and Dave before she walked up the hat, she sat down on the stool, already knowing that the hat talked.

"Aren't you interesting, just like your cousin"

She blinked, "Cousin? I don't believe I have a cousin. I think you mean brother"

"Never mind that, you are a very upbeat girl, I can already tell. I can also tell that you will do great things in Hufflepuff. I think that it will suit you... HUFFLEPUFF"

Jade was a little sad, she wasn't with John and she was sure that Dave and Rose would go to different houses then her. She sighed, well she can make more friends, and just because they were in different houses didn't mean they couldn't be friends. John seemed like a very cheerful guy, for being in Slytherin.

* * *

"Lalonde, Rosaria"

Everyone grew quiet as Rose gracefully walked to the hat like the pureblood she was. She delicately sat down and put the hat on herself, not bothering to look at all the expecting gazes.

"A Lalonde... I remember sorting your sister... unlike her you are reserved and like to be alone.. I think you would be could in Slytherin, your cunningness... But then there is such intelligence that you possess... I have to say... RAVENCLAW"

Rosaria rose from the stool, and before she could put the hat down she heard the hat say, "I believe blue would look good on you, I also know that there was many who know of the knit"

She smiled, even though no one could tell, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table

* * *

"Leijon, Nepeta"

Nepeta walked over to the stool, giving her mother a smile. Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead, "wherever you go I don't care darling..."

Nepeta giggled as the hat was placed on her head. Nepeta was a small petite girl, always has been too. Like her mother she had strange alive ears and an olive tail, her hair was the same light brown too. Her eyes were also the same, she was a mini Disciple all in all, well just with short hair.

"Hello sorting hat"

"Why hello there Leijon. I remember when I sorted your mother and sister, it was hard. But since I have sorted them I have an inkling of where you can go... Very brave, very kind, feisty and cunning... Cunning... Ambitious... It may be seen as a bad sort of house, but I think you would do brilliant things there... SLYTHERIN"

Nepeta looked at her mother, who was smirking wryly at her. Nepeta gave her a mischievous smile and went to the surprised house. They all gave her a wide birth, with being a half-blood and all.

* * *

Gamzee Makara was standing off to the right of the hall, towards the back. He was looking around, with wide sparkling dark purple eyes. He had black hair, do dark it seemed purple, it was also messy beyond imagine, spiked up in different places and swept over his forehead and right eye. He was tall, about 5'5.

"Makara, Gamzee!"

He blinked and looked towards the hat. He walked over and staggered once from his cloak. Others were giving him disapproving looks, but he ignored them. He gave a wide grin and sat on the stool

"Why hello there Makara, you are a tough one..." He jumped, and then he looked up at the hat with awe.

"Mother fuckin Miracles bro"

Professor Leijon gave him a look, but he ignored it.

"You are smart, I know that, but you continuously use that wretched substance... well I guess if you didn't take that you would be... unstable. You aren't the studious type. You seem very loyal... but no I think you would scare the Hufflepuffs... No wait... that's perfect... what a surprise that would be. You are going to be in... HUFFLEPUFF"

It was silent. He knew that his family usually got into Slytherin, but hey the hatbro told him it would be good,

"Will I find miracles there?"

"Hehe yes you will"

"AWESOME! Kay bye Hat-bro"

He stood up and cheekily grinned at everyone before sitting at the table.

* * *

"Maryam, Kanaya"

Kanaya stared at the hat, before she walked up to it gracefully. The half-blood sat down, her jade colored eyes surveying the other students.

"Ah... Hello there. Now.. let's get into the sorting... You seem like a very kind and intelligent young girl... I already know which house to put you in, it will take you places and you will find that it will be the best... HUFFLEPUFF"

Kanaya gracefully took off the hat, not saying a word to it, and walked to the table. The girl had short hair, that framed her face, it was also somehow defying gravity and sticking up in a swirl. Her bangs were swept over her forehead. She had naturally tanned skin and jade colored eyes. She also had jade lipstick on.

* * *

"Megido, Aradia!"

Aradia bounced over to the stool, eagerly putting the hat on.

Then she started asking questions.

"Now, now, calm down I need to sort you." She pouted but didn't complain, "You are a very kind girl, but then again you are very brave, doing something like that? That takes courage... GRYFFINDOR"

Aradia smiled and ran to her seat. Aradia was short, but she was slim. Her long thick wavy black hair cascading down her back. It was parted in the middle of her forehead. She had dark eyes, that looked red if you looked at them long enough.

* * *

"Nitram, Tavros"

A meek shy boy walked up to the stool, and gulped when he noticed he was the centre of attention. His heart was beating as he sat down.

"Hi"

Tavros gave out a squeak making everyone laugh softly at him. He blushed.

"Hm... Hufflepuff would suit you well. But I see this other side of you, the one you want to be... do you not?"

Tavros had no idea what the hat was talking about.

"Didn't think so... GRYFFINDOR"

The boy sat there stunned... He belonged to the house of brave and chivalrous... nothing like him. The boy meekly walked to the house, which were smiling at him warmly.

* * *

"Pexies, Feferi"

Feferi walked over happily to the hat, but nervous. She looked up at the head table, and she was immediately confused. Those at the head table were giving her strange looks, but she brushed it off.

When she put on the hat she was pleasantly surprised to see it could talk, no wonder why all those children had been shocked.

"You would do great things in Hufflepuff... do you want to go there?"

"Well I hear they are nice... it's better then the house I'm expected to be in" she grinned, "It would make them mad" she giggled, "Sure!"

"Alright then, good luck in... HUFFLEPUFF"

Feferi grinned as she walked to her table. She was about 4'11, with long brown curly hair. She was wearing all kinds of colored necklaces, and bracelets, and had fuchsia colored goggles over her eyes, and a golden diadem. The girl grinned as she sat down, it seemed like it would be a good Alternia's school life.

* * *

"Pyrope, Terezi"

The girl pushed her way through the crowd, her walking stick poking everyone making them yell at her in surprise. She walked to the stool, ignoring the whispers of disgust that she was probably blind. Oh yes, she was, but she was intelligent.

Terezi grinned the whole way, her red tinted glasses shining in the light. Others drew away when they saw her sharp teeth, which made her grin widened. She had light skin, and short ginger hair. Her bangs framed her face and the rest was pull into barrettes, one red, one teal. Her nails were filed into claws of some sort, which made others give her scared looks.

She smirked as she sat down, crossing her legs.

"Okay, time to sort me!" her voice was a little raspy, but surprisingly it was... sort of soothing.

"Alright, you are an interesting girl, Terezi Pyrope"

"Yep!"

"Hm... you are intelligent, more than what everyone realizes. Such a strong mind... Very mischievous and cunning too. I'm pretty sure I know where to place you... RAVENCLAW"

Terezi grinned, bolting up and putting the hat on the stool, giving it a pat before she somehow made it to the Ravenclaw table like she wasn't blind.

* * *

"Serket, Vriska"

A girl, like the last, pushed a few students out of the way, she had long messy black hair so dark it was almost blue. She had large thin glasses, and under her left eye was an eyepatch. She had black lipstick on too. She made her way to the hat, and sat down.

"Well aren't we cocky tonight"

Vriska raised a brow.

"Wow, hi hat, are you going to sort me?"

"Yes, yes... Let's see... oh wow this is... not easy... Hm..."

She impatiently waited for about two minutes.

"Hm... Huhh... interesting... you are a very interesting girl aren't you. At first you seem like a cocky.. excuse my language... a cocky bitch, but really I can see past that"

He gripped the stool but her expression did not show anything.

"I know a good place for you... GRYFFINDOR"

She stood up, taking off the hat and putting it down before walking to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Strider, David"

Dave walked up to the hat, his stoic expression and cool kid look drawing a few curious looks. He sat on the chair, putting on the hat. He didn't jump, or make any noise when he heard the hat talk to him. He didn't do anything, already knowing that it talked. He sat there, not talking at all.

"Hello, David, or Dave. You seem like the perfect Slytherin already, but then again after under all this cool kid look... I see true intelligence... You would seem perfect... in... RAVENCLAW"

* * *

"Vantas, Karkat"

A short boy of 4'10 walked up to the stool, he had a scowl on his face, ignoring Disciple's loving, motherly look she sent to him. He tried not to look at the Ravenclaw table or head table. He crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"okay, so you seem like someone who is intelligent-"

Karkat's eyes widened, "NONONONONO, don't you fucking dare send me to that shit fest of a house!"

"Karkat..." He glared at Disciple.

"Fuck off"

"Such language... are you sure you don't want to go to Ravenclaw?"

Karkat looked at the Ravenclaw table, spotting a white haired boy staring at him with disapproving eyes. He sneered at the boy who immediately looked offended and wanted to say something.

"Fuck that, anywhere but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff"

"Alright... SLYTHERIN"

He sat up and let the hat fall onto the stool before angrily going to the Slytherin table.

"Get the fuck out of my way you shit sponge, I'm trying to sit there!"

* * *

"Zahhak, Equius"

Said boy walked over to the stool, putting on the hat and sitting still. He had black hair, long and just reaching his shoulders. He had a strong jaw, but unfortunately with the hair it didn't make him look good. He was wearing small square glasses.

"Very underestimated... sad you are a very intelligent young man... I see that you don't care about the whole Pureblood thing, or the Muggleborn, you don't care about that... Hm... You are very interesting, all this suppression isn't really good, but if that is your nature... I think you would do good... in... wait... Ravenclaw for your intelligence, for your pride... you are very smart... but... yes... RAVENCLAW"

* * *

 **Okay so I know a lot of people will be wondering why I put them in the houses I did, especially John.**

 **John- He is a prankster, he would have known how to get out of trouble and get away, how to cover up his tracks. Also brave and chivalrous doesn't suit him. He is intelligent, no matter what anyone says, he is. As a breath player... especially a heir of breath. This is what Dahni thinks and I guess I can agree, they are amazing check them out. "**

 **An Heir of Breath would have an incredible emotional fortitude. They are self-driven people and almost never let themselves be tied down by others, unless they want to. They are very compliant people as well as stubborn, doing things suggested by others because they see no reason why not and because they themselves want to as well. They are generally very chill easygoing sort of people, but have no qualms about stopping on a dime and making it very clear when enough is enough and they won't stand for it anymore. They are bad for getting distracted by various things, caught up in whims or going off on tangents as their interests changes.**

 **They might have an enormous amount of apathy or laziness for things depending on their mood and despite their incredible emotional fortitude when it comes to the troubles of others, they can seem at times too disconnected to the emotional realities of others, too callous or uncaring or indifferent to other people and their situations. They are likely to be people that are always on the move, always doing something or entertaining some project, never staying in one place for very long, always moving on to greater things and greener pastures. They just unconsciously or not gravitate away from things that hold them down or unite them with other people, from passions to obligations."**

 **Sounds like John actually. He is slow on intake, but that's because he is so... free, I guess.**

 **Dave- Okay so I placed him in Ravenclaw because really, under all that cool kid shit is a total geek, he is artistic and creative, with his music that is, he also is really interested in dead things, which is probably why his sprite was combined with a crow which is symbolised with death. I think under all his façades he is just an intelligent geek. Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough. He is really insecure, which drives him to try harder, which in return he has to know knowledge to seem 'cool'.**

 **He seems like a very intelligent guy.**

 **Rose- Okay this is obvious, she is very intelligent and strives for knowledge, she is also a Seer, so that is a knowledge based class. Nothing much I need to say about this... Also she isn't really all that cunning or ambitious, though it might seem like wanting to blow up a sun requires a lot of courage and ambition, she only came to that conclusion through knowledge.**

 **Jade- This is also obvious, she is kind, sweet, though don't worry, Hufflepuffs are not what they seem, they can be mean, snarky, or have a secret personality that will come out later and is hidden by a very happy, cheery, kind personality. Jade is pretty loyal too, and no I'm not saying that because she is like.. part dog? yeah..**

 **Aradia- same as Jade, but she had a lot of courage for the things she has done. She is intelligent, yes, but I think that her chivalry and courage stood out more.**

 **Tavros- He has also wanted to be brave, and I know there is a brave man/boy/thing in there that is waiting to come out. I mean... look at Neville, yeah.**

 **Sollux- Sollux is intelligent, he is smart, and he knows a lot of things. He is witty, irritable, smart, snarky and sarcastic, he is perfect for Ravenclaw.**

 **Nepeta- yes she is mischievous, leaving in a cave and fighting to feed herself. She isn't that sweet, weeabo little girl, she is fucking boss man, she is good at fighting and doesn't hesitate to kill another living being. She is cunning too, and ambitious, and in this I wanted her to want to be something more. Give her a goal.**

 **Kanaya- Okay she is very kind, she is a motherly type. She would be good in Ravenclaw because of her intelligence, I don't think she would be good in Slytherin or Gryffindor, so I thought... why not put her in Hufflepuff? DO NOT. UNDERESTIMATE. HUFFLEPUFFS. Like when she killed Eridan, kicked Gamzee in the bonebuldge, and punched Vriska, that was pretty badass. She is mostly calm too.**

 **Terezi- okay... this is obvious.. She is a seer of mind... OF MIND. She is very intelligent and likes to solve things out. She wants to know more.**

 **Vriska- I know many people don't like Vriska because she is such a bitch, but under all that she is just a girl with insecurities who likes to bully people, call her your typical bully. But she is so much more then that. Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric and snobbish. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. I think she is very upfront and brave, so it was perfect.**

 **Equius- Obviously this guy is smart, no matter what you say. He makes fucking robots, man. He is void, he hides in the shadows so no one really cares about him or what he does... he... is just there. But really with being a void player myself I can understand this might be a little lonely, even though a heir of void would want to stay hidden.. I guess... but he has a lot of secrets, he might be a really cool guy.**

 **Gamzee- Okay while not sober, he is a kind, funny guy. He is pretty loyal to his 'bros' too, at least until he snaps. I think they will all get a surprise. He will be underestimated for being Hufflepuff... but damn you've seen what he has done.**

 **Eridan- I know most think he would be in Slytherin, after all he lives on Alternia and has to be cunning to survive. He is ambitious, he wants to kill at the landdwellers. but then again he doesn't really? yeah, whatever, it's confusing. He doubts that he wants to, he doubts himself, he is insecure. He may seem like a total douche, he is, but underneath all that he just wants to have respect, to be feared, to be something other then a boy who stays cooped up in his hive all alone because no one likes his character. He is smart too, he is just a little lonely and arrogant sometimes. He doesn't know how to be friendly and kind, after so many years of wanting to be like his ancestor. He wants to know, he wants to be, he was to be himself, but he can't. I think that putting him in Ravenclaw will help him get out of this mindset.**

 **Feferi- she is really just in Hufflepuff to spite certain people. She is really kind though, she can't stand the thought of killing lusus, orphaning other trolls. That is why she makes Eridan do it. She is a really kind, bubbly girl who just wants to be herself and do good and great things.**

 **So yeah, that's why I placed them in the houses they were placed in.**

 **Well actually I named it Alternia because of certain events that happened. This is basically... Homestuck as Harry potter. so no cannon characters and all that, actually a few are canon characters. so yeah, don't complain.**


End file.
